Kronos
Kronus (Ancient Greek: Κρόνuς, Krónuos), also written as Cronus or Kronos, was the king of the titans, and father and grandfather to many of the gods. Although some people may claim he is the titan of time, that claim is false, as it appears in many stories, he does not possess any special powers, aside his bravery, manipulation and sick, ill mind. He won his battles with his trusty sickle and his courage alone. Not to be confused with Chronos , the personification of time. Myths Childhood Gaea, Uranos' wife and mother, was the mother of all Titans. Uranos, fearing one of his offspring would rise up and destroy him, took drastic steps. He locked his children within Gaea, causing her great displeasure and pain. Alongside his Titan brothers, his Cyclopes and Hekatonkheires cousins, he waited, imprisoned, within his mother. Slaying his Father Kronos was the youngest of the titan children of Uranus and Gaea, yet the strongest. Gaea had created a sickle from the strongest of flint to slay Uranus. The other five titans cowered, yet Cronus took the sickle. As he feel to his father, Uranus cowered in fear, as he could not withstand the power of the sickle and his sons combined. Cronus slayed him anyway, as he had no mercy. He took half of Uranus and threw him into Tartarus, the other in a pond, guarded by Pontus. Eventually, Gaea took a new husband, Pontus, and Cronus had become the new king and ruler of the universe. The Golden Age Kronos had taken Rhea as his wife and ruling queen. During that time, Kronos began naming his era of rule, "The Golden Age", since all obeyed him. What actually occured was ignorance of the humans, and fear of the titan king. Because of men's nature to question, Kronos banned all knoweldge, so he may remain the only ruler. With his wife, they would have six children, the Gods and Goddesses. Among them, are the Three Great Ones: Zeus , Poseidon , and Hades . He did not set his monster cousins, the Cyclops and Hekatonkheires, free like Gaea wished for them to do. She knew that one of his children would one day overthrow him, just as his father did. Unfortunatly, Kronos did as well. So, with every child Rhea and he would have, he would eat him or her. Eventually, he had eaten five children. Rhea mourned, for her other sisters had children. Rhea bore another child, Zeus, but gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. She could not bare another lose. Gaea had sent Nymphs to make noise so loud, Kronos would never hear him. She had also sent a goat and a few other nymphs to tend to him and they raised him deep withen a cave. Once he grew to a formidable age, he was nearly ready to combat Kronos. Zeus married the goddess of prudence, Metis, for he needed her good advice. Rhea had been given a mixture of mustard, wine, and herb to give to Kronos. Kronos thought it would make him more powerful, but to his never ending suffering, instead he vomitted his children. When his brothers and sisters were free, Zeus started an all out war against his father. Demise Zeus had recruited his siblings, along with two titans and Metis, and fought the titans. Zeus had sneacked behind Kronos's throne, took his sickle, and chopped him into billions of pieces. Part of him was thrown into the deepest part of Tartarus and the rest was thrown into the sea. The war was then won by the gods. He was later released by Zeus to ruel over The Isles of the Blessed. Family *Rhea (Wife) *Uranus (Father) *Gaia (Mother) *Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Chiron, and The Ichthyocentaurs (Children) *Rhea, Oceanus, Hyperion, Theia, Coeus, Phoebe, Iapetus, Crius, Mnemosyne, Tethys, and Themis (Siblings) Gallery 471px-Saturnus fig274.png Kronos o.jpg Rhea cronos.jpg Category:Titans Category:Males Category:Immortals Category:Agriculture Gods Category:Underworld Gods Category:War Gods Category:Titan Olympians Category:Children of Gaea Category:Children of Ouranos